<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What if... Erik Lehnsherr became the Punisher? by LadyLustful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494088">What if... Erik Lehnsherr became the Punisher?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful'>LadyLustful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Punisher (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon Jewish Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Murder, What if?, warning for Magneto and Punisher's backstory and actions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world as we know it, Frank Castle is the Punisher. In another universe, however, the name is instead adopted by second-generation Jewish-German immigrant, Erik Lehnsherr, following the loss of his family in a hate crime. This is a glimpse at his story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor Erik Lehnsherr/Magda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What if... Erik Lehnsherr became the Punisher?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The preservation of life is the most important rule in my religion but it goes both ways. It's wrong to kill a man. But it's also wrong, perhaps worse, not to kill a man who you know will kill again if left alive, just because he thinks he can choose who lives and who dies based on the shape of the their face, whom they pray to, or whom they love.<br/>
My father survived the hell of the concentration camps. He was 16. My mother spent years in hiding, just a little girl, starving, running for her life. They say a man's ancestor's lives are remembered in his subconsciousness. Sounds fake, but if it's true, that's the shit I would carry in mine. They survived it. They came here. They had me. They though they were safe here in the the land of the free, the land of the liberators. They were wrong. When I was away, serving this country, a gang of neo-nazis murdered my parents, my wife and my baby daughter. The courts didn't make them pay. I did. But my mission is not complete, I will not rest until I put down every piece of scum like that. It's a lot of work. But it needs to be done.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>